la chica de ojos color mar
by La caja de pandora 96
Summary: crecer en un mundo lleno de lujos, era bueno. Pero que pasa cuando terminas comprometida con un desconocido... "la verdad, tengo miedo"- pensó...
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1: compromiso…**_

-¿Cómo se lo digo?-pensó una preocupada señora mientras tomaba asiento, ella se encontraba en una gran sala de estar y uno sillones de gran tamaño estabas en el centro de la sala, acompañado por una linda mesan, ambos de color negro, su mirada estaba centrada en una de la ventanas de gran tamaño que daba a vista a una linda y ruidosa cuidad. Ella era una mujer de edad mayor, de cabello celeste y test de color blanca, su manera de vestir era muy elegante y sencilla a la vez.

Cerró suavemente sus ojos, tratando de recordar lo que sucedió algunos días atrás…

_**Ella estaba sentada en una silla junto con su marido, y él tenía la mirada fija en las personas que estaban en frete y eran separados por una mesa de vidrio…**_

_**-bueno vinimos aquí para poder organizar el contrato… de manera justa para todos…-finalizo el hombre de cabellos color marrón**_

_**-hemos estado pensando en el contrato… todo me parece de manera perfecta… pero- dijo la mujer mientras miraba a su marido, ella era una mujer de apariencia joven para su edad, de test blanca y cabellos marones.**_

_**-¿pero? –pregunto la mujer de cabellos celestes con algo de impaciencia**_

_**-creemos que la mejor forma de que este contrato sea intangible o irrompible…que ambos herederos de las dos empresas se unan atreves de una compromiso-dijo con confianza el hombre de cabellos marrones**_

_**-de esa manera la unión de las dos empresa, no lo consistirá por firmas sino también por el compromiso de ambos jóvenes-dijo amablemente la esposa de hombre de cabellos marrones de apellido Kuso.**_

_**-entonces…-exclamó dijo el hombre de apellido Misaki- quieren que la unión de las dos empresas, no solo consista por un contrato… sino también atreves de un compromiso con su hijo mayor y mi única hija- finalizó el.**_

_**-exacto-dijo tranquilamente el señor Kuso**_

_**-mmm…-fue lo único que dijo el señor Misaki, trataba de pensar, que acaso ellos estaban locos entregar a su hija por la unión de las dos empresas más famosas y ricas de todo Japón, miro a su esposa tratando de ver que era lo que ella opinaba de aquel asunto.**_

_**-nos dan un momento a solos para poder pensarlo- dijo la señora Misaki amablemente.**_

_**-claro… como gusten-dijo el señor Kuso mientras salía de aquella habitación junto con su esposa.**_

_**Quedaron unos momentos en silencio, tratando de pensar que es lo que iban a hacer, cancelarían todo o… aceptarían el contrato y el compromiso…**_

_**-no lo sé- dijo el- no sé… que hacer entregar a mi única hija por la unión de la empresa… me parece estúpido y egoísta… es como si fuera que quiero más a la empresa que a mi propia hija…-dijo con dolor al pronunciar aquella palabras.**_

_**-amor tranquilo…-dijo ella mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de su esposo tratando de tranquilizarlo.**_

_**-que recomiendas que haga… ¿rechazo todo?- pregunto **_

_**-realmente… yo tampoco sé que darte de respuesta… dar a mi hija o perder aquella oportunidad a que las dos empresas más poderosas de todo Japón se unan… realmente no lo sé… pero quien dijo que de esa manera nos conocimos- dijo mientras miraba a su marido con ternura y alegría.**_

_**- fue amor a primera vista-dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un delicado y tierno beso en los labios.**_

_**-y ¿entonces?-pregunto ella.**_

_**-aceptaremos… y veremos qué es lo que pasa- dijo el desconfiado**_

_**-está bien-dijo ella regalándole un sonrisa. Él se acercó al teléfono y dijo-secretaria llame por favor a la familia Kuso-.**_

_**-como usted desee-respondió la secretaria de otro lado de teléfono, al pasar unos momentos se hizo presente la familia Kuso en la oficina.**_

_**-y bien que le parece-dijo tranquilamente el señor Kuso mientras tomaba siento junto con su esposa.**_

_**- lo aceptamos… la reunión será en dos días en mi casa y hay los presentaremos…-dijo el señor Misaki**_

_**-entonces… la fiesta de compromiso será en tres meses en ese tiempo ellos se conocerán, para luego de la fiesta dos o tres semanas se casaran- dijo el hombre con confianza.**_

_**-me parece bien- dijo mientras se levantaba y estiraba el brazo para estrecharla con el señor Kuso, lo cual respondió.**_

-¿Cómo se lo iba a decir?- era la pregunto qué atormentaba a la mujer- ¿Cómo?

En ese instante ella llamo a una de las sirvientas, para que la llamara a su hija, se lo dirían hay en ese momento, no esperaría más tenía que hacerlo. Respiro profundamente, eso ayudaría a juntar algo de valor para poder decírselo de una buena vez y sin tantos rodeos. Y hay estaba ella, su amada hija y única hija, ella eran tan linda y tan delicada que parecía echa de porcelana, la miro con alegría, recordando cada momento de su infancia, cuando la tuvo en sus brazos tan pequeñita y frágil que parecía que en cualquier momento se rompería y cada día que pasa crecía y se hacía más bella, pero ahora era una mujer de 19 años, de cabello celeste y tan largo que le llagaba a las caderas, su test blanca y sus ojos de mismo color que su cabellos, ella vestía un sencillo vestido corto de color azul acompañado por unas sencillas sandalias del mismo color. La miro con alegría era una Misaki de belleza y carácter. Runo Misaki debía estar orgullosa.

-¿pasa algo mamá?-pregunto Runo.

-amor… necesitó hablar contigo de algo importante-dijo ella mientras hacía señas de que se sentara junto a ella.

-claro-dijo mientras se sentaba junto a su madre.- ¿qué sucede?-pregunto

-¿recuerdas el contrato que queríamos hacer con la familia Kuso?-pregunto ella

-si claro- respondió con tranquilidad

-hace poco hablamos con ellos para finalizar el contrato… pero para poder finalizar el contrato tú debes-dijo nerviosa e intranquila

-¿qué es lo que debo hacer?…- pregunto intranquila al ver la reacción de su madre

-la familia Kuso quiere que…-dijo ella más nerviosa

- ¿qué es lo que quieren que haga?- pregunto impaciente

-quieren que te cases con el hijo mayor de ellos…-dijo seria

-con… el hijo de ellos- dijo incrédula a lo que su madre le dijo

-si amor… con su hijo… él se llama Daniel Kuso. Él es el mayor de su familia ya que tienen un pequeña hija llamada Lydia- dijo ella tratando de ver la reacción de su hija

Pero ella parecía no decir nada, ni si quiera un gesto, estaba completamente pensando** 'que era lo que sus padres pensaban… casarse con un completo desconocido… por la unión de las empresas… que acaso no la querían la odiaban, que era un castigo por hacer algo malo, acaso ella había hecho algo malo y tenía que pagar de esa manera tan mala… pues no lo sé… que no pensaban en sus sentimiento en lo que sentía ella u opinaba sobre aquel tema, que pasaba si ella tenía a alguien a quien amar, pero… realmente no había nadie en su corazón, pero lo hubo, hubo una persona que ella amaba… pero él le rompió el corazón engañándola con otra joven…¿Qué iba a pasar?... ¿Qué haría?...¿qué sucedería con sus sentimientos?... pues no hay respuesta para eso… solo quedaba aceptar por el bien de la empresa de mi padre porque el sacrifico todo para llegar a ser alguien importante, y no lo defraudaría negándose no. Por el bien de todos. Si de todos. Y la empresa.**

-y bien ¿Qué pasara ahora?- preguntó con una sonrisa forzada, tratando de ocultar la tristeza.

-bueno… haremos una cena para que se conozcan, que será mañana, luego pasaran tres meses para que ustedes se conozcan y al pasar esos tres meses realizaremos la gran cena de compromiso donde todos asistirán y luego dos o tres semana se casaran-explicó su madre con una sonrisa.

Runo era una excelente actriz, pues aunque por dentro estaba que se moría de la angustia por no saber nada de su futuro esposo y de querer lanzarse al suelo y llorar como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, nada de lo que en esos momentos sentía, salió al exterior.

Que de repente te digan estas comprometida con un completo extraño, era lo peor que te podía pasar en la vida. Era como si de repente apareciese un boxeador y te golpeara en la cara. Y a decir verdad de que valía mentir si ella sabía que en ese mundo, en el que se había criado llena de lujos, eso podía pasar. Por Dios no era tonta, y en lo profundo de su mente recordaba que sus padres se habían conocido de la misma manera. Así que no debía ser tan malo ¿no? O sea, podía haber sido peor.

"**Claro como si el casarte con un completo extraño no fuera lo peor. Eres demasiado ingenua"** una voz resonó en su cabeza.

"**Es bastante claro que se puede poner peor. Que lo de tus padres haya funcionado no implica que te suceda eso a ti" **esa voz siguió hablándole, susurrándole desde lo profundo de su mente cosas que ella pensaba pero que no se atrevía a decir en vos alta.

No supo en qué momento se despidió de su madre, y mucho menos en el que subió a su cuarto. Solo reaccionó cuando sintió la calidez protectora y el silencio ausente que le brindaban sus paredes.

Para cuando esa voz cesó con su discurso, Runo cayó de rodillas al suelo y sus cristalinas lágrimas no tardaron en caer. Eso tenía razón.

En esos momentos Runo lloro asustada, asustada por no saber lo que en ese momento el mundo, su familia, aquel desconocido y Kami-sama tenían preparado para ella.

Las horas pasaban muy rápidamente, y Runo no podía dormir, ella realmente en esos momentos no quería ni vivir…quería que la mismísima tierra se la comiera viva, la intranquilidad y la impaciencias dominaban todo su ser… quería cancelar todo, la cena, la fiesta de compromiso, el casamiento, todo, completamente todo, ella quería vivir su vida… pero no podía, ese era su deber como la única hija de su familia y única heredera, ese era su destino… y no podía hacer más nada que seguir adelante por el bien de su familia…

_**Hola a todos realmente tenia esta historia en mi mente… y al fin pude escribirla, sé que este capítulo será un poco corto pero prometo que el próximo será más largo**_…_**por favor dejen comentarios… me encantan leer los comentarios que ustedes dejan, como también amo el chocolate =3…**_

_**Los saluda gentilmente… Nadia**_

_**Sábado 19 de Enero de 2013… **_


	2. momento de debilidad

_**Capítulo 2: momento de debilidad**_

Todo lo que había ocurrido, la dejo sin habla… en dos minutos tu vida puede cambiar algunas para bien… y otras para mal, y en este caso, o en ese momento todo cambio para mal…

En la noche no pudo dormir, ni si quiera un poco, todo lo que sucedería al día siguiente le quito el dueño…

_**-nada…-**_eso era lo que su mente le repetía cada vez que se preguntaba qué era lo que iba a hacer _**–nada… no haría nada-**_

Se levantó con desgano de su cama… realmente no tenía ganas de hacer nada, no quería la fiesta, ni tampoco conocerlo, ni tampoco el compromiso… pero cada vez que pensaba en ello una voz en su mente le decía_**- que ese era su beber…-**_.y por mucho que le doliera esa maldita vos tenía la razón… ese era su beber como hija… como Runo Misaki.

Respiro profundamente, sacaría ese maldito pensamiento de su cabeza y seguiría, para adelante sin importar lo que suceda…se levantó rápidamente de su cama, respiro nuevamente para sacar todo mal pensamiento que tenía en su mente, y una fugas sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro… no quería más pena.. Y no lloraría más su vida era así, y tenía que seguir adelante sin importar que…

Pasaron algunos minutos y bajo de su habitación, con una sonrisa que la acompañaba, se sentó para poder desayunar con su familia, de manera tranquila… como si nada de la noticia le hubiera afectado…

-buenos días-saludó

-buenos días- respondieron ambos a la ves

-veo que te levantaste con ánimos…-dijo su padre mientras tomaba su tasa de café.

-¿sí?-pregunto inocentemente- es que el día acompaña- dijo mientras miraba una de las ventanas de la sala-.

-realmente sí… Hoy el día esta hermoso-dijo su madre mientras miraba la ventana al igual que su hija

-bueno… ¿puedo invitar a mis amigas a la cena de hoy?-pregunto con un poco de seriedad en su vos.

-si claro ¿porque no?- dijo su madre.

Al terminar de desayunar, se despidió de sus padres gentilmente, ella ya le había avisado a sus amigas para poder encontrarse en el shopping. En ese lugar le contaría todo a sus amigas, y le pediría una opinión… pero realmente no serviría de nada, porque todo estaba listo, este era un encuentro que no se podía evitar, si siquiera por el mismo creador.

Llego al shopping tranquilamente, vio como la gente entraba y salía de algunas tiendas, todo parecía normal, se encamino en una de las tantas tiendas que había en su alrededor tenía que escoger un vestido para esta noche, esa también era una de las tantas cosa que la trajeron a aquel lugar.

Pero de pronto escucho dos voces femeninas muy familiares, que provenían a sus espaldas, se dio vuelta muy tranquilamente y en su rostro una linda sonrisa de alegría se hizo presente en compañía de algunas lágrimas, se acercó a una de sus amigas ambas jóvenes se miraron… pero luego Runo se aferró a ella, se aferró tan fuerte que casi la deja sin aliento, luego poco a poco se fue soltando de ella acompañado por algunos sollozos de amargura mesclado con angustia, lloraría ya no aguantaría tanto, soltaría todo lo que tenía, todo lo que escondió en la noche al enterarse de aquella terrible noticia…

La amiga de cabello anaranjado la miro con preocupación, acarició el cabello de su amiga muy lentamente y con cariño, como lo haría una madre al ver a su hija llorar, para poder tranquilizarla.

Al pasar un rato las tres jóvenes se sentaron en una mesa que estaba afuera del restaurante, runo pidió un vaso con agua para poder tranquilizarse. Agarró el vaso muy lentamente, casi se podría decir que con desconfianza y lo bebió con amargura como si se tratase de un veneno al terminarlo dejo el vaso con cuidado, respiro profundamente.

-y bien runo puedes empezar…-dijo Alice

-si… cuando tú quieras-dijo animadamente una julie

-estoy comprometida-dijo casi sin vida, como si ella estuviera hecha de piedra

De repente el aire se tensó de manera agresiva, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, el aire era tan pesado que costaba mucho poder respirar…

-que…-dijo Julie incrédula de lo que dijo su amiga

-estoy comprometida-dijo ella nuevamente.

-que… con quien-dijo incrédula Alice

-con un completo desconocido-exclamo con un tono un poco elevado- me siento estúpida, es como si me vendieran, realmente me siento herida… realmente quiero morir en este preciso momento- dijo con dolor. Las lágrimas no tardaron en recorren el camino que se sabían de memoria por su rostro.

Julie miró con tristeza a su amiga. Había conocido a Runo cuando eran unas niñas. Siempre la había admirado por la fortaleza que siempre mostraba y aunque nunca se lo dijo sentía que ella ya lo sabía. Ahora la encontraba allí, frente a ella, débil, llorando como nunca en su vida se imaginó que alguna vez pudiese suceder. Y para que negar la tristeza a ella también la invadió. Confundida, sin saber cómo reaccionar centró su mirada en la única que en ese momento podía ser su salvación. La muchacha de largos cabellos ondulados color caramelo.

Alice se levantó de su silla y encaró a la muchacha de cabellos celeste.

-¿y?-preguntó con indiferencia en su voz. Logrando llamar la atención de ambas.

-¿q-qué?-tartamudeó Runo. Sorprendida por la actitud de la persona a la que siempre consideró cálida, dulce y amable.

-yo conozco a una Runo valiente, que en vez de llorar como una niña le diría a…su futuro marido que no la tiene fácil. Que Runo Misaki no es cualquier mujer…que tiene que descubrir lo maravillosa que eres-hablo decidida mientras se acercaba a ella.

-pero yo…no…

-lo sé. Con esto no te dijo que te enamores de un completo desconocido. Trata de encontrar en él un amigo que nunca tuviste. Demuéstrale que se tiene que ganar tu confianza; que con firmar un papel no ha ganado nada-dijo Alice abrazándola por los hombros con ternura.

-regresa por favor a ser la persona fuerte que siempre fuiste-le habló suave. Como su le contara un secreto del cual estaba avergonzada.

Runo se aferró a la muchacha y no pudo evitar volver a llorar. Julie se acercó también y se les unió en ese abrazó grupal.

Sabía que no había hecho mal en confiar en Alice. Ella siempre sabía que decir; por algo era la más madura de las tres. Además su historia de vida se lo exigía.

Con el pasar de las horas Runo volvió a ser la misma persona que conocieron sus amigas, esa persona fuerte que desde pequeña fue.

"_**espera Daniel Kuso, ahora veras quien es Runo Misaki. Solamente espero que estés preparado"**_ sonrió decidida.

FIN.

Ufff…decidí cambiar un poco la personalidad de Alice. Je, pero creo que salió a flote justo en el momento adecuado para hacer entrar en razón a Runo. Pero bueno fue eso lo que se me ocurrió.

Ahhh, gracias por apoyarme y dejarme reviews en esta nueva historia y espero a que como se desarrolle no los decepcione. También saben que cualquier cosa dejar su opinión en los reviews.

También quiero agradecer a mi nee-san Maria, (je ella todavía no es de la familia de fanfiction y espero poder convencerla de que sea rápido así lean sus historias), ya que es la que me está ayudando con ambas historias.

Entonces hasta la próxima; Nadia-chan!

25 de enero de 2013.


	3. llamada desconocida

_**Capitulo n 3: llamada desconocida…**_

El mediodía fue tranquilo y… aquella charla también, eso me motivo a seguir adelante con aquel compromiso.

Estuvimos más de tres horas, en el shopping eligiendo un vestido adecuado para la cena de esta noche. Parecía que no encontraba nada lindo, mi madre me había dicho que tenía que dar una buena presentación a mi "supuesto prometido"... pero visite cada una de las tiendas y nada, todos los vestidos que vi ninguno me llamo la atención, mis amigas ya habían comprado algunas cosas. Estaba por darme por vencida, estaba saliendo del shopping.

Miro con desgano, hacia una pequeña tienda que apenas se podía ver, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y de la emoción, corrió como si de ello dependiera la vida, casi traspasa el vidrio que la separaba del vestido, el vestido perfecto. Apoyo sus manos en el vidrio, y sus ojos brillaban como dos faros… parecía como una niña que encontraba el juguete favorito.

-quiero este….-dijo con mucha alegría y emoción en su vos, sus amigas la miraron sorprendida, se acercaron con mucha cautela, y sonrieron a ver aquel vestido. Si aquel vestido era solo para ella, era como si estaba diseñado exclusivamente para Runo Misaki.

Entro en la tienda con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, aquel vestido estaba en el centro de la tienda, dio como mil vueltas a su alrededor, su mirada estaba fija en cada detalle del vestido.

Luego de un rato, salió de la tienda con una alegría en su rostro, tardaron una minutos más en comprar algunos accesorios.

Llego a su casa con el cansancio en su rostro iluminada por la alegría, vio que sus madre estaba sentada en una de los sillones en el living y la saludo.

-buenos días… o mejor dicho buenas tardes mama-saludo con mucha alegría mientras se sentaba en los sillones

-buenas días hija- respondió- y dime ¿qué te compraste?-prosiguió

-mmm… pues lo veras esta noche en la cena…-dijo runo mienta se levantaba de su asiento en dirección de la escaleras para ir a su cuarto

-mmm… -fue lo único que respondió

Al llegar a sus habitación se recostó en su cama, la búsqueda de el "vestido perfecto" la había agotado, pues hambre no tenía ya que había almorzado con sus amigas ase algún rato, entro a el baño de su habitación se refresco un poco para poder dormir un poco. Al terminar de bañarse se cambió por algo más cómodo para poder dormir, pues eso fue fácil ya que apena puso la cabeza en la almohada el sueño a la había invadido por completo.

Al pasar unas cuantas horas la joven peli celeste se levantó gracias a los gritos ensordecedor de su querida madre, salió de su cama con un pequeño brinco, la siesta le había caído bien, y de buen humor, estiro sus brazos como si tratase de alcanzar el techo de su habitación

-bueno ya es hora…-se dijo a si misma alentándose entro al baño de su cuarto nuevamente y salió de ello con una bata puesta, soco una bolsa que contenía el vestido, y muy lentamente extendió el vestido en su cama y de otra bolsa pequeña saco un par de aros que había comprado en el mismo lugar.

Se puso el vestido con mucho cuidado, como si el vestido estuviera hecho de una tela muy frágil. Se miró en el espejo que tenía en frente de su cama, tomo asiento en un pequeño banco, agarro con mucha delicadeza su largo y suave cabello en una coleta, mientras con la otra se acomodaba algunas mechas en la frente y aquella coleta se transforma en un hermoso y delicado rodete, y con una máquina de rulos se hizo algunas en las mechas del frente y en las mechas que le caían por atrás del rodete.

En todo ese momento la peli celeste no se dio cuenta de que el timbre del celular sonaba, hasta que dejo de hacerse los rulos y se percató de ello. Agarro su celular de manera agresiva y atendió a aquella llamada con un copo de desconfianza

-es cierto lo que me dijeron-sonó del otro lado una vos masculina

-que… que dijeron, ¿Quién eres?-pregunto la joven peli celeste

-soy yo quien más puede ser-dijo a aquel joven desconocido

-aaa… eres tú ¿qué quieres?-pregunto con ironía la peli celeste

-es cierto de lo que me dijeron… que está comprometida-sonó la voz masculina un poco preocupada

-y que te interesa y vos-dijo ella con enfado-si si es cierto lo del compromiso… yo estoy comprometida-

- ¿y quién es?-pregunto la vos desconocida

-y que te interesa… no recuerdas que lo nuestro termino, cuando me engañaste en la plaza, además yo te digo él es mucho más lindo que vos y el me trata re bien…- dijo casi gritándolo

-no te parece apresurada…-dijo

-no ¿sabes por qué?, porque no tengo que ver tu maldito rostro-dijo ella enojada

-quiero verte, dime cuando y donde-dijo

-mmm…en tres meses en el lugar de siempre- respondió

-odios, y recuerda esto "tú eres mío"-dijo resaltando las últimas palabras

-no estás muy equivocado, yo no soy tuya yo ya soy de otro-dijo ella-imbécil- y ante esas últimas palabras corto aquella llamada

Ahora tenía un gran problema, acababa de decir la mentira del año, encima se vería con su ex, aquel maldito que la había engañado en medio de una cita. Además ni siquiera conocía a su prometido, y mintió sobre él, ella estaba en un gran problema y no se salvaría tan fácilmente…

Se recostó en su cama, se mordió el labio signo de frustración. Ella seguiría en aquel pensamiento pero algo la interrumpió su madre la llamaba.

-¿runo?... ya llegaron por favor baja enseguida- pidió su madre.

_**Hola a todos cómo están? Seguramente bien….**_

_**Bueno me disculpa por la tardanza en que acabo de volver de mi vacación… quemada toda mi cara y me quiero matar.**_

_**Y que les pareció este capítulo…**_

_**Bueno por favor dejen comentarios… saben que me encanta los comentarios…**_

_**Igual que el chocolate =3**_

_**Los saluda gentilmente **_

_**Nadii-chan **_

_**Domingo 24 de septiembre de 2013**_


	4. la chica de ojos color mar

_**Capitulo n 4: chica de ojos color mar…**_

-¿runo?... ya llegaron por favor baja-pidió su madre gentilmente

-ya voy-dijo con cansancio. Se levantó de la cama y se revisó por última vez el peinado que se acababa de hacer, pensó que no necesitaba maquillaje solo se retoco un poco los labios con un poco de brillo y se puso un poco de perfume en los costados del cuello y en las manos.

Se acercó a la puerta de su dormitorio muy lentamente, como si cada paso pesara más que ella. Agarro la perilla de la puerta con mucho cuidado y muy lentamente el giro, salió de su dormitorio con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, desde el volcán se escuchaba las voces de sus padres hablando con otros personas, también se escuchaba las voces femeninas de sus amigas, todos ellos estaban en aquel salón.

Suspiro muy lentamente para poder controlarse los nervios, las manos le temblaban al igual que sus piernas. Por algún motivo estaba muy nervio

_**No sé cómo mis padres me convencieron para aceptar este compromiso, por favor que acoso hice algo tan pero tan malo que tengo que pagar de la manera más horrible de toda mi vida. No soy esa clase de persona que por ser ricos, piensan que el mudo gira a su alrededor o que tiene todas las chicas en la palma de las mano, no gracias a dios que yo el mismísimo Daniel Kuso no era esa clase de personas.**_

_**Pero estar comprometió con una completa desconocida era lo más horrible, bueno la vida de los ricos era así todo bajo un acuerdo, por el bien de la compañía, pero… por el bien de la compañía tenía que sacrificar su propia felicidad… ese era el precio que tenía, o debía pagar ya que aquella compañía pasaría muy pronto para él.**_

_**Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que me case con una completa desconocida, por favor, ¿Quién sería ella?... linda o feo, seria engreída o tonta, o esas mujeres que por ser lindas gastan todo su dinero en el shopping en tonterías. ¿Qué es lo que le repara el futuro de ahora en adelante?… pues ¿Quién sabe?, aquella respuesta nadie me la respondería…**_

_**Al fin llegamos lo supe gracias a que mi querida madre me lo dijo… aquella mansión era linda y tenía que admitir que tenía una hermosos jardines…**_

(p.d. la autora)

El joven salió del auto con desgano, el llevaba una hermoso traje en negro, con una corbata del mismo color. Su test es de color blanca, sus ojos son rojizos, su cabello son de un color marrón oscuro, su edad es de 20 años.

Camino hacia la puerta de entrada detrás de sus padres, cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió en ella apareció un hombre que los recibió con una reverencia en forma de respeto, entraron observando a su alrededor con emoción.

Aquella casa, no era una casa era una mansión muy elegante cada rincón de aquella mansión resplandecía, el recibidor tenía una hermosos sillones que a la vista te notaban que eran cómodos, cada flor que adornaba cada rincón de aquella habitación tenían una aroma que te llamaba y que era muy fácil notar, ellos llegaron a un elegante salón que estaba vacío y que daba a unas grandes escaleras con una tapizado de color rojo.

En aquel momento que llegaron a la habitación un hombre los recibió, él era el señor Misaki, junto con una señora muy bonita.

-buenos días-saludo el señor Misaki

-buenas noche mejor dicho-respondió el señor Kuso mientras ambos chocaban las manos.

-buenas noches- saludo gentilmente la señora Misaki.

-buenas noches-respondió la señora Kuso- él es mi hijo Daniel Kuso-dijo la madre mientras detrás de ellos aparecía el joven mencionado

-mucho gusto en conocerla-saludo el joven Daniel

-un placer-respondió la mujer

-encantado de conocerte muchacho-dijo el padre un poco serio.

- el placer es todo mío señor- respondió mientras chocaban las manos

En ese instante dan levanto la mirada en dirección de las escaleras y alguien veía bajando de manera elegante de ella, ella era una joven de cabellos celestes y ojos del mismo color…

Sus miradas se chocaron, el rojo, con el celeste se volvieron uno, los minutos en que se miraron parecieron horas, siglos, milenios, hasta la mismísima eternidad misma parecía corta ante el tiempo en que se miraron.

Ella termino de bajar las escaleras, ella le sonrió dulcemente…

-bueno, ella es mi hija Runo Misaki-dijo la madre interrumpiendo

-mucho gusto- saludo la joven mencionada haciendo una reverencia en forma de respeto.

-no el placer es todo mío-dijeron al mismo tiempo el señor y la señora Kuso.

-mucho gusto-saludo dan haciendo una reverencia ante Runo

-bueno les parece si cenamos-interrumpió pero esta vez no fue la madre si el padre de runo

-me parece una muy buena idea-respondió el señor Kuso.

La cena fue divertida, bueno en parte los grandes hablaban de cosas de las compañía que no entendía, gracias a dios "la fabulosa cena término" decidí retirarme hacia uno de los balcones que tenía la sala para poder tomar un poco de aire fresco, la vista de aquella noche era hermosa, aunque un poco fría. La luna era muy llamativa gracias a su hermoso y llamativo resplandor.

_**No tenía ningún inconveniente, bueno en parte, mis amigas me habían dicho que no iban a venir porque a julie se le rompió el vestido que había comprado y Alice le iba a hacer compañía para que no se sintiera sola. Pensándolo bien la cena no era tan mala el joven dan mi supuesto prometido no me dejo de mirar en toda la cena, no es que me molestase, porque yo tampoco podía dejar de mirarlo, él es lindo debo de admitir parece buena persona.**_

En aquel instante sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que alguien la había llamado.

-runo… verdad-dijo alguien a sus espaldas. Runo se vio la vuelta con sorpresa. Ella no esperaba que el viniera

-si…- respondió nerviosa- y tu-pregunto

-dan Daniel Kuso- respondió.

-te moleta si solo te llamo dan-dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta para seguir viendo la noche

-no, no me molesta…. A si me llaman todos-dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella poniéndose a la par- y dime que te gusta hace?-pregunto un poco nervioso en su voz.

-mmm… la verdad no hay una cosa especifica que me gusta hacer, me gusta la cocina, escuchar música, me gusta la lectura, y entre otras-respondió ella

-a…-fue lo único de dijo él.

- y tu ¿qué te gusta hacer?-dijo ella

-bueno… no hay mucho que decir-dijo-y ¿qué cosas te gustan? A ti- dijo mientras la miraba con curiosidad.

-buena, no lo sé…. Me gustan las rosas amarillas son muy lindas-dijo ella

- y dime ¿qué opinas del compromiso?-pregunto con la vista baja. Runo lo miro asombrada, ¿acaso la estaba probando? O algo así, que haría respondería con la verdad o con una mentira, suspiro.

-¿sabes?... al principio tuve miedo, estar comprometida con un completo desconocido me atemorizo, la noche en que me entere del compromiso me quito el sueño, pensé que había hecho algo malo y que de esa manera mis padres me castigaban… pero la vida de los ricos es así ¿verdad?-dijo mientras miraba a dan, sus ojos mostraban un brillo melancólico.

-si es verdad, y yo también opino lo mismo que vos… estar comprometido con una mujer que no conocía me dio miedo, también pensé que había hecho algo malo y que de esa manera me castigaban…-dijo el

-gracias-dijo ella con alegría y regalándole y encantadora sonrisa

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el

-por escuchar… ningún hombre me escucho-respondió ella

-aaa… eso, entonces también gracias por escucharme- dijo el

- dios quiera que ahora en adelante nos podamos llevar bien-dijo ella sin pensarlo

-hare lo imposible para que nos llevemos bien-dijo regalándole un sonrisa. Ante lo que dijo el joven runo se puso roja, las rosas más rolas parecían opacas ante la roja cara de la peli celeste.

-¿Qué dije algo malo?-pregunto el chico ante la expresión que tuvo la joven

-n…no, no es eso… nadie me había dicho algo así en mi vida-respondió un poco avergonzada.

-jajajajaja-se rio

-no es gracioso-dijo ella avergonzada

-no… no es lo que dijiste tú, es solo lo roja que te pusiste-dijo mientras señalaba a la peli celeste

-tonto-dijo ella enojada ante lo que dijo dan

- discúlpame- dijo el un poco apenado de lo que dijo

-mmm… lo pensare-dijo ella mientras miraba a la hermosa luna

-que linda esta la noche hoy… ¿verdad?-pregunto dan

-sí, es la más hermosa que he presenciado-respondió

-dan… nos vamos, ven a despedirte-se escuchó la vos de la madre

-ya voy-respondió- una cita-dijo

-¿Qué?-

-que tengamos una cita ¿te parece? Es para que nuestra relación mejore y nos conozcamos mejor-dijo el

-me parece bien ¿Cuándo?-pregunto la peli celeste

-Mañana a las siete yo te buscare-dijo el mientras salía

-me parece bien… nos vemos mañana-dijo mientras se despedía de el con la mano

-a… una caso más-dijo y de manera sorpresiva agarro a runo del brazo y la acerco a él, ante tanta proximidad sus labios se unieron, plantando en ellos un delicado beso, que poco a poco fue tomando intensidad.

-dan apresúrate-se escuchó nuevamente la vos de la madre de dan

Se dejaron llevar por el momento, su beso estaba mesclado de dulzura y pasión, la mescla prefecta. Así como la beso la dejo de manera sorpresiva sus ojos permanecían aún serrados, como si saborearan aquel beso, y él se fue sin decir ninguna palabra…

_**Al fin lo termine, me que un poco atascada en el momento de la charla de ellos dos… pero al fin termine y me quedo perfecta.**_

_**¿Y díganme que les pareció? No es romántica… aunque viniendo de mi es un poco extraño…es que no soy muy romántica de digamos…**_

_**Buena en fin de despidos de ustedes **_

_**Mando besos y abrazos con sabor de chocolate**_

_**By: nadi-chan **_

_**29 de febrero de 2013…. A y no olviden dejar comentarios¡ **_


	5. la cita parte 1

_**Capitulo n 5: La Cita…parte 1.**_

_**Me levante un poco temprano, el cielo poco a poco se aclaraba, el viento era un poco fresco…**_

_**No podía dormir, un pensamiento me lo impedía, aquel pensamiento que me molesto toda la noche….**_

_**El Beso, aquel beso que él medio, de manera sorpresiva, ese beso tan extraño… pero me cautiva, debo de admitir que he besado a otras personas… pero este beso me agrado, no se la razón aun… pero aun lo puedo sentir, aquella rara sensación que me dejo en los labios… como pidiendo más…**_

_**No se… aún no se la razón de que porque me cautivo…**_

_**Pero hoy no me puedo quedar a resolver el misterio… tengo una cita con el… este pensamiento me ocasiono una sensación muy extraña…**_

_**Que será….**_

Se levantó de su cama, con un gesto de cansancio en su cara, no pudo dormir. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, echo la cabeza para atrás respiro hondo repetidamente. Se levantó rápidamente, entro en el baño de su habitación, se sacó la piyama y entro en la ducha, se refrescaría un poco para levantar el anime y cambiar la cara de cansancio.

Al terminar de ducharse, salió muy lentamente de la bañera, agarro la secadora de cabello que tenía en una pequeña repisa. Al terminar de secarse el cabello, salió del baño con una bata puesta.

Se acercó a un amplio ropero que tenía en unos de los costados de la habitación y de el saco una pollera ajustada en negro con una camisa en rosa pastel, se puso aquellas ropas con unos zapatos sin tacos en negro.

Salió de su cuarto, camino por un pasillo que la llevo hacia unas escaleras, las bajó y se encamino a un comedor, aquel comedor consistía en el centro de aquella sala tenía una gran mesa rectangular de madera que estaba pintada en negro, en aquella sala estaba su padre que se encontraba sentado en la punto de la mesa, y a la par de él estaba a un costado su esposa. Ambos desayunando tranquilamente.

Entro en aquel comedor…

-buenos días…-saludo mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los costados a la par de su padre

-buenos días-respondieron al unísono los padres de la peli celeste

-¿Qué harás hoy? Querida- pregunto la madre mientras tomaba un café

-a… pues a la tarde, saldré con dan-dijo la peli celeste casi en un susurro, lo suficiente para que el padre y la madre lo escuchara.

.¡¿Qué?!-exclamo con sorpresa el

-¡¿Qué?!... esta mal-dijo la peli celeste mientras levantaba una ceja

-¡no!... no es nada malo mi amor-respondió la madre mientras miraba a su esposo

-bueno tengo que irme, mis amigas me esperan volveré enseguida- dijo la chica mientras salía de aquella sala

-mmm… no me agrada que salga con aquel chico-dijo el padre viendo a su esposa

-amor… no es malo que se conozcan, además te guste o no ellos se van a casar y yo creo que tienen que conocerse-dijo ella mientras agarraba la mano de su esposo cariñosamente

-mmm…-respondió el con un poco de desconfianza.

Fue nuevamente a su habitación y de ella recogió un bolso, al salir de la habitación un pensamiento se le pasó por su mente

_**¿Qué haría ahora?...esa pregunta resonaba en su cabeza y a la vez la atormentaba… sus amigas la habían citado con el motivo de que ella le contara todo lo que ocurrió la noche anterior.**_

_**¡Ese era el problema!... ¿Cómo se lo decía?, no podía simplemente decírselo… o si mira en chico llamado dan mi prometido me beso…en aquel momento en que baje las escaleras me encontré con unos ojos rijosos, que parecía que iluminaba el lugar, el joven poseedor de aquellos ojos era guapo, de cabellos marrones y de test blanca y llevaba un hermoso pero elegante esmoquin… que lo hacía encantador.**_

_**Que en el término aquella aburrida cena, Salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco y no me di cuento de que el me seguía, hablamos. Y en el momento en el que se despedía, ¡me beso… sorpresivamente!... y así como me beso se fue….sorpresivamente.**_

No supo en que momento salió de su casa y llego al lugar en donde se encontraría con sus amigas, pero ella estaba en aquel lugar. Miro a su alrededor, sus amigas no habían llegado a un así que tendría que esperarlas.

De manera sorpresiva llegaron por detrás de ella…

-¡runo!-saludo con un grito su animada amiga julie

-¡has!-se espantó la peli celeste-¡no me asustes así julie!-dijo ella en un ensordecedor grito

-aaa…bueno pero no te enojes… que aguafiestas que sos - dijo julie mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-halo runo-saludo tranquilamente Alice

-halo Alice-saludo de igual manera la peli celeste

-bien quiero saber todo ya-dijo julie mientras zarandeaba a la peli celeste

-bue…no…pero…no quieren un helado antes-dijo runo

-me parece bien…-dijo Alice mirando a sus mejores amigas

Se encaminaron a un vendedor de helados que estaba un poco lejos, y al terminar de comprar cada, se encaminaron a un pequeño banco que había en aquel lugar.

-y bien runo-una la midita al helado-cuenta que paso ayer con la cena-dijo julie mientras miraba a su amiga

-…..-

-runo…-dijo julie al no tener respuesta por parte de ella

-….-

-¿runo?-pregunto Alice, y al no ver respuesta dio un aplauso en frente de la peli celeste ¡past!

-que… ¿Qué pasa?-dijo runo mientras miraba a sus amigas

-queremos que no cuentes lo que sucedió en la cena-dijo julie

-bueno, la cena fue aburrida mis padres y los padres de él no dejaban de hablar de la Campania-dijo runo

-espera ¡… ¿Cómo es el?-pregunto Alice

-bueno él es un joven un año mayor que yo, es de cabellos marrones y ojos rojizos, es flaco, bueno no tanto, a y es muy simpático-dijo runo

-y ¿hablaron?- pregunto julie

-bueno, resulta que cuando termino la cena. Salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco en unos de los balcones y no me di cuenta de que el me siguió, allí hablamos un rato de nuestra vida y lo del compromiso y el me invito a salir-dijo runo

-¿Qué?... ¿Cuándo?-pregunto Alice

-hoy a la tarde-respondió ella

-eso fue todo, que aburrido-dijo fastidiada julie

-bueno eso no fue todo-dijo runo encogiéndose de hombros

-qué?-pregunto Alice

-bueno…-dijo ella

-que pasa- dijo impaciente julie

-que cuando, que cuando se estaba yendo… me beso-las últimas palabras sonaron en un susurro.

-qué?-preguntaron al unísono las dos amigas

-me beso-dijo con el mismo tono de voz

-¿Qué?-

-que me beso-dijo fuerte y claro runo. Tras terminar de decir aquella frase se tapó la boca, sorprendida de lo que había dicho

-aaaahhhh-

Otro pañuelo al monto que tengo a la par mía… creo que moriré sepultada por un montón de pañuelos descargables….

En fin Achuuuu… ¿qué les pareció este capítulo?

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, sí en que no me muero por culpa del maldito resfriado

No olviden dejar comentarios…

Saluda atte. nadi-chan

Lunes 11 de marzo de 2013…

Achuuuu…


	6. Chapter 6 la cita parte 2

_**Capitulo n 6: la cita parte 2…**_

-ahhhh-

-¿no me van a decir nada?-pregunto runo

-no lo puedo creer que te haya besado- dijo sorprendida Alice y julie al unísono

- chicas bajen la vos, alguien las puede oír-dijo la peli celeste

-pero como quieres que nos callemos ¡por dios Runo!-dijo julie aun sin creer en lo que ella dijo.

-ya Julie no naaada del otro mundo-musito. Agachó la cabeza para poder ocultar su suave sonrojo que tiñeron sus mejillas.

-no claro que no es nada del otro mundo… pero es algo de otro mundo cuando le pasa a tu amiga marimacho-explico con tono científico.

-¡¿a quién le dices marimacho, coqueta de segunda?!-exclamó roja de la ira.

-pues a la única que tengo en frente-contestó Julie.

-ya chicas por favor… no peleen. Julie por favor deja que Runo termine. No creo que quieras quedarte con la duda de que es lo que paso- explico Alice en su clásico tono maternal. Al cual Runo y Julie estaban más que acostumbradas.

-b-bueno…es-eso es to-do lo que paso-terminó el relato con el color en las mejillas.

-¿estas segura de que eso es todo?-pregunto Alice. Algo le decía que su amiga no le estaba contando del todo la verdad.

Entre ellas nunca hubo secretos y dudaba mucho que ahora empezaran a tenerlos. Sabía de quien estaban hablando; a pesar de ese carácter fuerte que Runo les mostraba a todos con ellas no podía ser así.

-n-noo-tartamudeo. Al toque Julie se percató de lo mismo que Alice. Runo ocultaba algo.-el me invito a una cita-dijo ella

-¿Cuándo?-preguntaron ambas (julie y Alice)

-hoy a la tarde-respondió runo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-ahhhh, que romántico-exclamó julie con vos soñadora-tu primera cita con tu prometido-dijo julie.

-cállate julie-dijo runo un poco enojada-aún no se si quiero ir-dijo runo casi en un susurro

-¡¿por qué no?!-pregunto julie

-¡no lo sé!-admitió apenada la peli celeste- una sensación me invade, es como si no me dejara respirar, mis rodillas me tiemblan y me gusta respirar… realmente no lose- dijo runo confusa

-runo, creo que yo sé lo que te sucede-dijo Alice elegantemente-es el amor, runo tu estas enamorada-casi con alegría

-mmmmmm…-dijo runo confusa

-y dime ¿vas a ir?-pregunto julie

-no-respondió-no quiero ir-dijo la peli celeste

-pues vas a ir, nosotras te ayudaremos con todo-dijo julie

-¿me van a ayudar?-pregunto runo

-pues claro, eres nuestra amiga y con más razón te ayudaremos-dijo julie

-yo también ayudare-dijo Alice apoyando

-mmmmmm….-dijo desconfiando de sus amigas

…**.**

Aquellas horas habían pasado con rapidez, gracia a julie y Alice, que tenía a una joven de cabellos celestes de un lado a otro cambiándose de ropa y de zapatos, cambiando de peinado y de adornos, simplemente parecía que ellas jamás quedaría de acuerdo con algo. Entre sus consejos y sus quejas, finalmente ellas quedaron de acuerdo.

-y ¿Qué tal?-pregunto runo un poco cansada

-pues, me agrada-dijo julie un poco pensativa

-sí, yo creo que te queda bien-dijo Alice con una sonrisa

Runo tenía puesto un elegante vestido, que era ajustado en la parte de los pechos y suelto hasta llegar un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, aquel vestido tenía unos hermosos bordados, el color del vestido era de un rosa claro, como el del color de la piel, lo cual hacia que su piel tomara un lindo color claro, en sus pies llevaba unas hermosas sandalias del mismo color que eran sujetadas con una elegante cinta en el tobillo, aquellas sandalias eran de un taco medio, su cabello estaba atado en una media cola, y llevaba algunos rulos en el cabellos suelto. Tenía un poco de labial brillante, un poco de rubor en las mejillas, realmente parecía una hermosa dama, de la alta clase social.

-mmm…-musito la joven de cabellos celeste mirándose en el espejo

-¿runo, realmente eres tú?-pregunto julie un poco incrédula de ver a su amigas vestida de aquella manera

-runo estas hermosa-dijo Alice acariciando el cabello de la peli celeste

-¿algún consejo?-pregunto la peli celeste

-si-respondió Alice-tienes que mantenerte siempre derecha, habla de manera elegante y correctamente, camina lento y elegante, mantén siempre tu sonrisa, cuando coman hazlo con delicadeza y mantén siempre una conversación para no aburrirte… nada mas-dijo Alice sonriendo

-es mu-muchas co-sas-dijo runo sorprendida

-si son las cosas que debemos aprender-dijo julie apoyando a su amiga

-solo pido una cosa-dijo runo-dese amen mucha suerte-dijo apenada

-pues claro-dijeron ambas de sus amigas

-din don- se escuchó el timbre de la puerta

-ya llego-grito julie emocionada

-sí que emoción-dijo Alice

-ábranle la puerta por favor-dijo runo a sus amigas lo cual ellas asediaron gustosa

Runo se miró en el espejo por última vez, jamás en su vida estuvo tan nerviosa como en aquellos momento, un suspiro se escapó de sus labios para poder tranquilizarse, fijo su mirada en la del espejo, realmente ella no era así, tanto había cambiado en cuestión de segundo, pero era su deber no quería defraudar a su familia, eso era lo que tenía que hacer para complacerlo, lo haría sin pensarlo. Por el orgullo de su familia.

En ese momento entubo tan metida en sus pensamiento que no escucho que Alice la había ido a buscar.

-¿runo está todo bien?-pregunto la peli naranja

-ahhhh, si solo pensaba un poco-dijo runo regalándole una sonrisa

-él te está esperando abajo, parece una buena persona-dijo Alice

-si-dijo runo con nerviosismo

-te deseo suerte-dijo Alice abrazando a su amiga

-gracias-exclamo correspondiendo al abraso de su amiga

Ambas bajaron las escaleras, encontrándose con un joven de cabellos marrones parado en la puerta junto con julie que le hablaba entusiasmada, y al notar la presencia de las jovencitas que bajaban las escaleras fijaron sus miradas en ellas

-hola- dijo runo haciendo una pequeña reverencia al joven que estaba en frente de ella

-hola-dijo el haciendo lo mismo-que te parece si nos vamos—dijo el extendiendo su mano a la peli celeste

-si-dijo ella aceptando la mano de el

-adiós señoritas, un placer en conocerlas-dijo dan

-adiós, igualmente- dijo ambas haciendo una reverencia al joven

De aquella manera ambos jóvenes se fueron dejando salas a las amigas de peli celeste

-hay que lindo que es-dijo julie

-¡julie!-exclamo Alice sorprendida

-si no fuera que esta con runo y comprometido con ella-dijo julie

-¡julie!-dijo Alice

-era una broma-dijo

-no te creo nada ¬¬-dijo Alice

…**.**

De camino en el auto todo fue silencioso, ninguno dijo nada, solo de vez en cuando cruzaban sus miradas, solo eso…

El recorrido había terminado, llegando a su destino a un elegante restaurante, donde casi no había nadie en aquel lugar. Pero la belleza del lugar era sorprendente, ambos se sentaron en una mesa que tenía una hermosa vista.

Al sentarse ambos quedaron viéndose sin decir ninguna palabra, solo miradas. Hasta que dan hablo.

-y dime ¿Qué clase de comida te gusta?-pregunto

-pues, casi todas las comidas… pero detesto lo agridulce-respondió elegantemente

-pues, a mí tampoco me gusta lo agridulce-dijo el

-y dime más quiero conocerte-dijo ella con un leve sonrojo

-pues…-dijo pensativo- no sé qué más-dijo el

-pues lo que más me gusta son las cosas dulces-dijo ella

La mesera los interrumpió, preguntando qué es lo que ellos pedirían, y al terminar de hacer los pedidos, dan hablo nuevamente

-¿tienes hermanos?- pregunto

-no, soy hija única-respondió ella- ¿y tú?-

-si una pequeña hermanita-respondió el

-y ¿Cuánto años tiene?-preguntó ella

-cuatro, dentro de poco cumplirá los 5-respondio

-ohh, es pequeña-dijo ella

-si-dijo el

Pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por la mesera que traía los pedidos. La cena había comenzado

-no te pareces a nada de lo que me dijeron-dijo dan

-disculpa-dijo runo un poco enojada

-lo siento pensé en vos alta-dijo dan

-¿qué es lo que te dijeron?-dijo ella

-pues que eras un joven de carácter fuerte, y muy inteligente-dijo dan

-¿me estás diciendo estúpida?-pregunto ella

-no, solo que pareces completamente diferente, como si no tuvieras vida, como una marioneta que obsede a sus padres-dijo dan levantando una ceja, realmente su intención era de que la joven demostrara su verdadero yo, solo eso

-pero quien te crees que sos para venir a decirme esas estupideces-dijo ella levantándose de su silla y arrojándole un vaso de agua a él joven para luego salir de aquel lugar enojada

Realmente su plan se había salido de sus manos y lo había dejado en plena vergüenza, hasta que se levantó de su asiento….

…**..**

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Al fin subí un capitulo realmente me había quedado siega pero al fin la inspiración volvió **

**Bueno de esta manera me despido de ustedes**

**Besos y abrazos de chocolates**

**Sayonara**

**Dejen comentarios =) ahhhh… y por favor lean mi nuevo fic llamado "el miedo de perderte"**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo n 7**_

_**Quiero conoce tu verdadero yo**_

La joven de cabellos celeste salió furiosa de aquel lugar, parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría de enojo revolearía todo lo que se le cruzara en el camino.

-¿Cómo se atreve a insultarme?-bufo furiosa mientras caminaba a la salida del lugar

En cambio el joven de cabellos marrones se quedó allí parado junto a la mesa, con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro, su intención no había sido hacerla enojar pero por algún motivo le gustaba cuando ella se enojaba, salió del lugar un momento después de ella.

…..

Runo entro en su casa furiosa, rápidamente abrió la puerta de la casa, y como un demonio subió las escaleras que la llevarían a su habitación, pero ella tenía tanta rabia que cada vez que subía un escalón sus zapatos sonaban demasiado fuerte al chocar en el escalón, sus padres rápidamente se acercaron a ella para preguntar.

-y dime hija ¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto su madre acompañada de su esposo

-¡calla!, no voy a hablar nada de ese cretino-dijo ella mientras esquivaba a sus padres para entrar rápidamente a su habitación, las preguntas invadieron a ambos, pero también conocían demasiado el carácter de su hija, eso era normal en ella

¡Pan! Un fuerte portazo se escuchó proviniendo en la habitación de la habitación de la joven

…..

Al día siguiente la familia Misaki se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente, todo el lugar estaba en completo silencio y una tranquilidad, que casi se podía decir que era celestial

-¿Qué tal tu día runo?-pregunto el señor Misaki con una voz ronca

-nada, todo estaba bien-dijo ella con frialdad

-pero, ayer dijiste "que no quería hablar nada de ese cretino"-dijo resaltando las últimas palabras

-quería decir que no quiero hablar nada de lo que esté relacionado con el compromiso o con ese cretino… y si no tiene nada más que decirme me retirare, con su permiso-dijo ella mientras salía

Su intención no era hacer enojar a sus padres, o ser fría con ellos, solo quería que todo esto acabara y pronto, y de la manera menos dolorosa posible, no supo en que momento entro en su habitación y se sentó en su cama, pero algo la hizo volver al mundo y a la cruda realidad.

-disculpe señorita, pero un joven la busca-dijo la mucama entrando en la habitación de la joven

-¿Quién es?-pregunto casi al instante

-pues, es el señor Kuso-repondio ella

-dígale que ya bajo-dijo ella

-como usted ordene-dijo ella al retirare de la alcoba

Un silencioso suspiro salió de lo labios de la joven, debía tranquilizarse debía ser dulce con él, mientras el este en su casa, debía tratarlo con la mayor dulzura y respeto, no debía deshonrar a su familia. Salió de su alcoba lentamente y en silencio, con una tranquilidad que no supo de donde salió.

Al llegar a la sala de estar, se encontró con él, mirando fijamente la ventana, dando la espalda, ella camino un poco esta estar en el medio de la sala y de sus labios salió un frio y escalofriante saludo.

-buenos días-dijo

Al escucharla el inmediatamente se vio la vuelta, para poder verla, ella se veía tan hermosa como siempre, vestía un corto vestido de color amarillo claro que dejaba su hermosas y blancas piernas con uno zapatitos sencillo de color blanco, su cabello estaba suelto y eso la hacía ver más bella de lo que era.

-buenos días-respondió casi con dulzura

-tome asiento por favor-dijo ella mientras se sentaba en un sillón que había en la sala, lo cual el la imito-que desea, señor Kuso-dijo ella

-solo vine a ver como estaba-respondió-ya que ayer te fuiste del lugar muy enojada-dijo con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios, lo cual ella no lo noto

-ayer me retire de manera sorpresiva, y le pido disculpa-dijo ella con frialdad

-¿enserio?-dijo el casi incrédulo

-desconfía de mi-dijo ella

-no, solo que ayer me parecías como una muñeca sin viva que era controlada por su familia-dijo el-y ahora me muestra una parte completamente diferente-prosiguió

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-pregunto ella

-dijo, que si eres bipolar-dijo el

-me está insultando ¿acaso?-dijo ella

-no solo digo que quiero conocerte-dijo el

-pues, solo le diré una cosa-dijo ella con rabia-usted jamás en su vida me va a conocer-

-pues eso ya lo veremos-dijo el

- ¿acaso me está retando?-pregunto ella

-no es obvio-dijo con picardía

-déjeme decirle, que todos los obstáculo que se me han puesto en el camino, los he derivado-dijo levantándose de su asiento-prepárese para perder-finalizo

-ya veremos quien caerá-dijo levantándose de su asiento quedando en frente de ella

Frente a frente, sus respiraciones rasaban la piel del otro, casi atrayéndolos, sus mirabas chocaban desafiantes, hasta que….

Sorpresivamente él la agarro de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, el impacto de su cuerpos chocar sorprendió a la joven, sus miradas fijas, ella de sorpresa y la de el de deseo. Ella sentía el aliento caliente de él chocaba contra su rostro, su boca levemente abierta dejando ver la blancura de los dientes, sintió chocar ferozmente los labios de ella con los de él y unirse en un beso apasionado, aquello minutos parecían horas, de cómo él jugaba con los labios de ella ferozmente, dejándola casi sin aliento, y de la misma manera que había comenzada aquel beso termino, la soltó con lentitud dando unos pocos pasos hacia atrás. Lentamente ella cayó en el piso sus ojos mostraban sorpresa y sus labios permanecían rojos por aquel beso, sus manos temblaban y sus piernas no le respondían, vio como él se alejaba.

-piensas que me enamorare de ti, pues te aseguro que jamás sucederá-dijo ella desafiante

El no respondió implemente salió de la habitación…

_**Buenos días mis lectores ¿Cómo están?, bueno debo disculparme por el retraso, es que estuve con los exámenes…**_

_**Lo siento…**_

_**Retomare este fic nuevamente…**_

_**Bueno mejor me despido de ustedes… ¡sayonara! Besos y abrazos de chocolates y no lo olviden dejen comentarios…**_

_**=)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo n 8:**_

_**Luz, la salvación…**_

La joven de cabellos celeste aún se encontraba sentada en el piso de aquella habitación, sus manos cubrían su boca, mientras su cara reflejaba un asombro, aquel beso la había dejado perpleja y su boca aun sentía la calidez de aquel apasionado beso. Se levantó del duro y frio piso tambaleando.

-si él quiere guerra… guerra tendrá-susurró levemente en el vacío de la habitación.

Ninguno de los dos, se dirigió ni una sola palabra, ambos habían quedaron en un silencio que los marco sellando su boca, todo había quedado en un silencio frio y castigador, los días habían pando para luego transformarse un semanas, hasta llegar a meses, en todo se tiempo ninguno de los dos se volvieron a ver.

Un nuevo día nuevamente comienza, y con ello el tormento de la mujer de lo cabello celeste, aquel tormento era causante de una "cena de compromiso", aquel día había llegado, que para la mayoría de la personas era un día especial, para ella aquel día no significaba nada, era un anillo que la sujetaba a un hombre que jamás en su vida amaría. Simplemente eso.

Su madre entro a la habitación acompañada con una sonrisa, con rapidez se sentó en la cama de su hija que aun ella permanecía acostada.

-el gran día finalmente ha llegado-dijo su madre con alegría

-mmm…-dijo ella mientras se acomodaba en su cama

-vamos amor pon un poco de ánimo-dijo un madre-sé que no lo has visto, pero el tubo que salir a un viaje de negocios-continuo

-no me interesa-respondió ella

-vamos amor… -dijo

-ya te dije no me interesa lo que suceda hoy y ni me interesa lo que suceda luego-respondió

-solo te voy a decir una cosa runo, a veces la se vida torna algo oscura y la salvación esta en encontrar la luz… pero para encontrarla debes pasar por la oscuridad…-fueron las últimas palabras que dijo ella ante de salir de la habitación-ha y por cierto no olvides de la tradición, que tiene que usar un vestido de color rojo-

-mmmm….- respondió ella mientras se acurrucaba en la cama

… sinceramente mi vida cada vez tornaba más oscura, si para encontrar la luz debo pasar por la oscuridad primero, yo… podre algún día encontrar la luz, mi salvación… pensó ella

-listo-exclamo la mujer mientras finalizaba un peinado a una joven de cabello celeste-debe ser una mujer muy afortunada- dijo dando alguno retoques al peinado

-así-dijo desanimada runo

-pues claro que sí, está a punto de comprometerse con su amado-dijo la mujer con alegría

-ahh-dijo ella mientras se miraba a través del espejo

-y ¿desde cuándo se conocen?-pregunto la mujer

Runo pensó que le contentaría con la verdad pero mejor era decir una leve mentira, solo para no preocuparla- yo lo conoce ya hacer tres año-dijo con una falsa alegría

-tres años, debe ser un hombre muy afortunado-dijo-para estar con una joven muy linda como usted-finalizo

-sí, muy afortunado-dijo irónicamente

.listo, se ve hermosa con ese vertido, y el peinado la favorece-dijo ella mientras runo se levanta de su asiento

La joven e levanto de su asiento y pudo verse en un amplio espejo que había en aquella habitación, ella vestía, un elegante vestido de color rojo que era ajustado en la parte de los pecho con un pequeño tul negro y abajo era largo del mismo color pero el tul era dividido en dos dejando ver el color claramente, en los pies llevaba unas sandalias de lentamente taco de un color negro, y finalmente en el cabello estaba recorrido en un rodete que levemente caían mechones en el rostro enrulados, realmente se veía hermosa.

Ella se sorprendió al verse en el espejo, realmente estaba hermosa el rojo jamás había sido su color favorita, pero asentaba bien al color de su piel.

Toc, toc se escuchó en la puerta de la habitación, alguien buscaba

-entre-ordeno runo, era Alice su fiel amiga

-runo, te vez hermosa-dijo ella mientras entraba a la habitación

-gracias-respondió ella-gracias a usted también señora, puede retirarse ya-dijo a la mujer que hacer uno minuto la peinaba

-muchas gracia, debo desearle la mayor suerte en su matrimonio-dijo mientras salía de la habitación

-y ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto Alice con preocupación

-que ¿Cómo estoy? Tú ya debes saberlo, no es obvio acaso-dijo con frustración

-lo siento, runo no fue mi intención-dijo ella

-lo siento Alice, yo fue mi intención, lo siento-dijo ella con tristeza

-tranquila, ya no importa-dijo ella mientras se acercaba a su amiga-solo quiero pedirte algo-dijo ella

-que…-respondió

-que sonrías, habrá familia tuya y también de él, así que por favor sonríe hasta que todo acabe-dijo Alice con ternura- muéstrate feliz ante tus padres-

Primero la miro con sorpresa, pero luego pensó y ella tenía razón, debía mostrarse feliz para orgullecer a su familia, solo por ello debía sacrificarse, levemente suspiro- está bien, lo prometo-dijo

Finalmente todos estaban en la gran sala, donde seria aquella reunión, solo faltaba que llegara la familia Kuso, runo permanecía sentada en la cama de su habitación mirando a través de su ventana, la elegante noche.

-ya llegaron-dijo Alice mientras entraba a la habitación de la joven

-está bien-respondió, lentamente se encamino al gran salón, en donde todos sus familiares y la familia de su prometido, solo debía mostrarse feliz, solo eso. Pero antes de entrar Alice la llamo.

-runo, te deseo suerte, y recuerda sonríe-dijo ella mientras abrazaba a su amiga

-gracias Alice por todo-dijo ella correspondiendo aquel cálido abrazo, lentamente se dio la vuelta para entrar en la sala donde todo el mundo la miraría de pies a cabeza. Lentamente movió sus pies, junto sus manos delicadamente y de sus labios se asomó una elegante sonrisa, pero esta sonrisa no parecía forjada, era la de una joven completamente feliz.

Al entrar a la sala todo los que se encontraban allí fijaron sus miradas en la peli celeste, para luego cuchichear entre ellos, y de ese monto de personas lentamente un joven de cabellos marrones se acercaba a ella, el vestía un elegante traje negro, con la camisa blanca y la corbata de color rojo, lo más raro era que encajaba perfectamente con ella ya que tenían la mima gama de colores, su forma de caminar era elegante y segura a la vez, al verlo runo se sonrojo levemente, lo cual a ella la asusto, pero luego noto una sensación rara invadía todo su ser, pero volvió al mundo al escuchar su voz.

-buenas noches-dijo el mientras estiraba su mano ante ella

-buenas noches-respondió ella con una dulzura que cautivo a dan, al oírla, sus ojos reflejaban un brillo que jamás había mostrado, parecía otra persona completamente deferente a la joven que él había conocido. Sinceramente estaba sorprendió.

_**Hola a todos espero que le haya sido de su agrado este capítulo…**_

_**Sin más que decir me despido de ustedes **_

_**Besos y abrazo de chocolate**_

_**Sayonara**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitulo n: 9**_

_**Promesa…**_

-ya todo casi finaliza-pensó runo, mientras miraba su dedo atado a ese anillo, aquel anillo que la mantenía atada a aquella persona. Él no me soltó en toda la fiesta, su mano era cálida y lograba calmarme, pero no me dijo nada, más que un saludo al encontrarme con él.

La fiesta ya casi estaba terminando, todo finalmente terminaría… pero alguien apareció, entre las felicitaciones de aquel compromiso, una persona apareció y mi tranquilidad desapareció.

-felicitaciones-se escuchó sobre salir de todas las demás voces, aquella vos era de un hombre, un hombre que conocía perfectamente runo. Él era su ex, un joven de cabellos marrones de ojos color verde, de traje negro, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

La mujer de cabellos celeste, miro sorprendida a el hombre, y al reconocerlo la angustia se apodero de su cuerpo, sus manos temblaban y la respiración era agitada. Dan la miro al notar aquellas reacciones, apretó su mano levemente sin hacerle daño, ocasionando que ella lo mirar, y en un susurro dejo- salgamos un momento-dijo con calidez, lo cual ella asintió.

Lentamente salieron de aquel salón, ambos tomados de las manos. Al llegar finalmente al gran patio trasero, runo aspiro el aire fresco, como si eso la atraía nuevamente a la vida, la tranquilidad nuevamente llego a su cuerpo. Dan la miraba, ella parecía hermosa, su test blanca y sus ojos de ese hermoso color celeste, como si estuvieras viendo el mismo cielo. Y aquel vestido que la hacía más hermosa aun.

Runo noto la mirada de el en ella, y la incomodidad la invadió nuevamente, él la estaba mirando, ¿en que estará pensando?, ella lentamente se dio la vuelta para quedar en frente de él, pero aun así el no reaccionaba parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. De la misma manera se acercó a él, pero él no reaccionaba. Una sonrisa se asomó en los labios del joven, estiro su mano hacia la mejilla de la peli celeste.

-eres muy hermosa-dijo acariciando a la joven delicadamente, a tales palabras runo se sonrojo tanto que sus mejillas parecían dos tomates.

-g-g-gra-gracias-respondió ella nerviosa

Sus labios se acercaron lentamente, para dar paso a un dulce y apasionado beso. Y al terminar el la abraso con delicadeza. Sosteniéndola en sus brazos, sentía su aroma, aquel aroma que tanto le agravada de ella, era de rosas.

-dime…-dijo el

-dime... ¿Qué?-pregunto

-dime que fue lo que te paso, ¿qué te tensaste ase un momento?- pregunto

-no, no quiero hablar-dijo ella mientras se alejaba de el con rapidez

-¿Por qué?-pregunto intrigado

-no, simplemente por favor no-dijo ella con miedo en su voz mientras más se alejaba de el

-que, ¿estás bien?-pregunto asustado de la reacción de la joven peli celeste

-solo te diré su nombre, porque creo que mereces saber la verdad-hizo una pausa-confió en ti, pero no quiero hablar de el- hijo abrazándose a sí misma como si sintiera frio-no quiero recordar nada, solo quiero olvidar-dijo levemente en susurros

Él se acercó a ella con rapidez, su rostro se acercó en el oído de ella y levemente susurro-yo también confió en ti, prometo no preguntarte nada… ¿pero me dirás su nombre?-dijo casi suplicando

-si te lo diré- respondió ella temblando-él se llama Jonathan –respondió

-….-el no respondió, pero le sonrió lo cual ella respondió de la misma manera

-prometo contarte todo, algún día te lo contare… lo prometo-dijo la peli celeste mientras se aferraba a él como si buscara su calor

-no te preocupes-respondió el con cariño

-gracias… gracias por entenderme-respondió ella

-no tienes por qué agradecer- dijo el

Aquel día había acabado, ya había pasado una semana de aquella cena y de aquella conversación que tuvieron ellos, desde aquel día las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado, pero las casos en vez de ponerse bien y volvían peor…. La boda estaba cerca.

-mama…-dijo runo frustrada

-ya se hija pero debes decidir-respondió su madre

-pues me gusta en mantel blanco-respondió runo

-pero blanco no es muy común-exclamo

-entonces… ¿para qué me preguntas?-pregunto la peli celeste

-pues… eso siempre se le pregunta a la futura esposa-exclamo la mujer

-has lo que quieras… no me interesa-respondió ella mientras salía de la sala

-¿a donde vas? Tienes que ayudarme, mañana será tu boda-dijo la madre preocupada

-no lo sé voy a dar vueltas por –respondió

-solo ven temprano para que descanses bien-dijo ella mientras veía a su hija salir

_**Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo y prometo subir más mañana por la noche… lo siento por la tardanza, en fin me tengo que ir… **_

_**Buenas noches… y sayonara**_

_**Pd: tengo una nueva historia… jijiji pronto la subiré…. Y decidí adelantar esta historia ya que si es larga no voy a poder terminarla…. Besos y abrazos de chocolate… =)**_

_**8 de julio de 2013… me encanta este mes, el mes de mi cumple, yo cumplí el primero… **_


End file.
